greekmythologywikiaorg-20200216-history
Cerberus
Cerberus was Hades' watchdog. The beast had three heads. Myth Son of Typhon and Echidna, said to be Hades watchdog and father of all Hellhounds who's job was that Shades didn't try to escape. Birth Cerberus (Gr: Κερβερος) was one of the many children of Echidna and Typhon. War When Typhon threatened the gods, Hades went into battle with Cerberus. Cerberus was afraid of his father, and did not want to fight him. Hade. Heracles Capturing Cerberus without using any weapons or receiving any help was Heracles's final, twelfth labor he needed to complete. Heracles went into Hades with the help of Hestia, and went to the castle to which Hades resided. Heracles asked Hades if he could bring Cerberus to the surface, and Hades agreed. Cerberus charged at Heracles, but Heracles had such incredible strength, he lifted Cerberus and tossed him over his back, causing him to faint. Heracles dragged the unconscious dog to King Eurystheus. However, while outside of his palace, Cerberus awoke, which scared Eurystheus so much he jumped into a pithos. Heracles then returned Cerberus to Hades, and went back to the surface world. Powers and Abilities Cerberus' most potent ability is its looks: It has a mane of snakes, three heads, and a tail which was a living serpent. His looks could frighten many mortals and demigods. It is also very large, and ferocious, with sharp teeth that can slice flesh. In some accounts it was said that Cerberus had a poisonous bite. The poison that drips onto the ground sprung up as a plant that is known as a wolfsbane. Gallery M12.2Kerberos.jpg|Herakles kneeling at the gates of Haides, chains the twy-headed hound Kerberos. He is accompanied in his endeavour by the goddess Athene (not shown). M12.5Kerberos.jpg|Herakles drags Kerberos, the hound of Haides, forth from the underworld on a lead. He subdues it with his raised bow. The hero is accompanied by the god Hermes, as guide of the dead, who holds a kerekyion or herald's wand T16.2BHekate.jpg|Detail of Hermes, Herakles, Kerberos and Hekate from a painting depicting the journey's of Herakles and Orpheus to the Underworld 12th-labor-of-hercules-cerberus-pierre-salsiccia.jpg Afpt8574.jpg M12.4Kerberos.jpg Kerebrus.jpg Trivia *Each of Cerberus's heads represent something; the first, birth, the second, youth, the last, old age. It also represents birth, life, and death. *It sometimes is described with fifty heads or a thousand heads. *It sometimes is described with a mane of fire. *Cerberus appears as a boss in several games from the Castlevania series. **In the game Castlevania: Order of Ecclesia, the character Shanoa uses magical glyphs to summon Cerberus' heads as weapons and defense. The latin-named glyphs are Sinestro Custos (means "Left Guardian", the left head), Dextro Custos (means "Right Guardian", the right head) and Arma Custos (means "Guardian Armor", the body and middle head). *In the God of War game series, Cerberus appears not as one character, but as an monster species. There are however two of them who appears as mini-bosses in the series: the Mole Cerberus in God of War II and the Hades Cerberus Breeder in God of War III. Navigation de:Zerberus Category:Monsters Category:Males Category:Creatures Category:Children of Typhon Category:Children of Echidna Category:Legendary Beasts